In 1986 a four-year MBRS award was made to Pan American University. One project, however, was funded for three years only. This is a request for a fourth year of funding on that project. The overall goals of the program involve providing research support for faculty and students in Biology, Psychology, and epidemiology. The project to be extended by this supplement studies the prevalence and cultural correlates of disease in the Hispanic community in the Southwest.